


My new Tesla has an autopilot

by audiophile_jon



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiophile_jon/pseuds/audiophile_jon
Summary: A woman gets into her new Tesla that she has bought a week ago in order to take her first drive with to New York, Manhattan for a very important meeting. She is already wearing her suit and carries with her all the important documents for a presentation. While playing around with different comfort levels of her premium-level car, she discovers that her driver’s seat can do a lot more than just heat up.





	My new Tesla has an autopilot

My new Tesla has an autopilot

## Summary

A woman gets into her new Tesla that she has bought a week ago in order to take her first drive with to New York, Manhattan for a very important meeting. She is already wearing her suit and carries with her all the important documents for a presentation. While playing around with different comfort levels of her premium-level car, she discovers that her driver’s seat can do a lot more than just heat up.

## Tags

[F4M] [Driving] [Fucked] [Dildo] [Vibrating] [Grinding] [Fingering] [Orgasm] [Wet Sounds] [Public]

## Key

(comment) => Guidance for what we can hear and what kind of emotions are to be delivered.

[name] => The character speaking

{directive} => The same as a (comment) but within the text to be recorded

  
  


## Characters

Woman: The woman who drives with her new Tesla.

Assistant: Just the voice of the assistant. Could be the same person with a disguised voice.

  
  


## Note

Please feel free to adjust anything on this script you seem fit for adjustment.

  
  


## Script

(comment): Sound fades in as we hear some urban noise. A woman just came out of her house and goes to hew new car. A Tesla.

[woman]: What a nice day. It’s a bit sad that I have to drive so far just for this business meeting on such a beautiful day. But on the other side.. I can finally test my new Tesla with the premium-package which I bought last week! {we can hear she’s really looking forward to drive that car}.

(comment): We hear her open the car door, getting in and shutting it.

[woman]: Alright. So how was this. I have to press on the break pedal and put into gear.

(comment): We hear the beeping for the belt

[woman]: Of course. The seat belt.

(comment): We hear her strapping on her seat belt.

[woman]: Alright. I’m early enough. There shouldn’t be a lot of traffic so I should reach the high way in no time.

(comment): We start to hear some car-driving sounds

[woman]: Okay. Let’s see. How can I activate the autopilot? I’ll just press this button here on the display.

(comment): We hear some chime sound indicating something hat been activated.

[assistant]: Hello! I’m the new driving assistant. Please say “assistant” and state your command. If you state a destination, I will display your route on the terminal. You can activate the autopilot simply by telling me to do so. For comfort mode simply command to enable “comfort mode”.

[woman]: Oh. Hi, I guess? That was easy. Okay.. Let’s try this then. Umm.. “Assistant, {we hear a soft beep}, New York, Manhattan.”

[assistant]: Your destination has been set to New York, Manhattan.

[woman]: Okay, that seems to have worked. It’s loading the route and.. there it is. Sweet. I’m a bit nervous about the autopilot though. {laughs a bit} I’ve never tried this all by myself but there’s always a first time. “Assistant, activate the autopilot”.

[assistant]: Activating autopilot. To disable the autopilot simply touch the steering wheel to take over control.

[woman]: What a time to be alive. It’s a good thing that I have to prepare for the meeting – otherwise I’d be pretty bored for the next few hours. Okay, let’s see.

(comment): We hear her grabbing some paperwork

[woman]: I’ll just go through my presentation one more time. Just to make sure I’m nailing this.

(comment): We hear her scrolling for some time..

[woman]: Ugh.. it could be a bit more comfortable with all this stuff here. It’s a car and not an office desk after all. But what was that about comfort mode.. Assistant .. {beeps} what is the comfort mode?

[assistant]: The comfort mode allows the passengers to relax during their drive by adjusting passenger seats, temperature, air smell and increasing physical pleasure.

[woman]: Hm. Okay. That’s interesting. I’m not quiet getting how this works though. Assistant .. {beeps} .. umm.. comfort mode options?

[assistant]: The comfort mode can be customized using the menu in the display. However, there are pre-settings available that can be adjusted via voice commands as needed. The comfort mode-levels are ranging from 1 to 3. Your premium package contains physical pleasure levels from 1x to 3x.

[woman]: {a bit confused} Uh huh.. okay. Well, I guess one is always confused at the beginning. Let’s just see what it does. Assistant {beeps} activate comfort level 1.

[assistant]: Adjusting comfort.

(comment): We hear some faint mechanical noise as her seat adjusts a bit.

[woman]: Ah, this is nice. That’s a much more comfortable position.

(comment): Some paper scrambling

[woman]: I really wonder what those different levels are good for but let’s see. Assistant {beeps} set comfort level 3.

[assistant]: Adjusting comfort.

(comment): Some “adjustment” sounds ..

[woman]: Huh, who would’ve thought. That’s pretty cozy and.. wow.. what smell is that? Is that rose smell? {laughs} Unbelievable.. I mean, who has ideas like that {laughs a bit more}. Okay, I think I get now what the physical pleasure thing is. I bet the seat has some massaging capabilities. It must be. Assistant {beeps} activate physical pleasure level 1.

[assistant]: The car is currently in autopilot mode and driving. It is not recommended to use the physical pleasure mode during a drive. If you want to activate this mode regardless, please say “activate regardless”.

[woman]: Okay? I don’t quite understand why it would be a problem to get a massage while driving. I mean, while sitting in the car while it’s being driven by the autopilot. I’ll just activate it and see. “Activate regardless”.

[assistant]: Activating physical pleasure mode at level 1.

(comment): We hear some mechanical sound as her seat modifies itself a bit

[woman]: {startles by surprise} Wh.. what the..? There has a bulge formed between my legs!

(comment): We hear some faint mechanic sounds as the bulge starts moving (also some quiet vibration sound)

[woman]: Oh.. oh my god.. I didn’t expect this. This bulge it’s.. rubbing against me and it’s vibrating too. That .. {light moan} feels nice..

(comment): We might hear some fabric rubbing as she slowly starts to move her hips

[woman]: Mmh.. this is starting to make me hot. I can feel my pussy getting wet.. {light moans}.

Mmh.. I’m starting to feel a little dizzy from this. Nobody informed me about THIS feature! This is awkward with all those other cars passing me by. But.. {moans} .. nobody can see what’s happening between my legs right now .. {moans}.

(comment): We hear her enjoying it for some time..

[woman]: Mmh.. I think I’m getting pretty wet down there. My pants feel like so. I’ll probably have to change before the meeting.. {moans}. Oh this feels so nice. How it presses against my pussy.. and the circling motion.. it grinds me so.. {moans} intense. I can feel soft vibration on my clit. It makes me so horny.. {moans}.

(comment): Her moans increase

[woman]: The fabric of my suit is so thin and.. my underwear does not really hold {moans} anything back of the vibration.. Oh I’m getting so wet.. I’m getting so horny.. Ah … Assistant {beeps} physical p.. pleasure level 2.

[assistant]: Setting physical pleasure level 2.

(comment): Mechanical sounds, the vibration sound increases. Optionally we can introduce some vibration pattern.

[woman]: Mmh… the vibration got .. s.. stronger and the massaging much more.. intense .. {moans}.

(comment): She moans intensify

[woman]: Oh fuck.. I need touch my pussy.. but there’s cars passing by. {moans} But the dealer said something about shading the glasses a bit? {moans}.. A.. Assistant.. {beeps} shade the car glasses.

[assistant]: Shading car glasses

[woman]: {moans} No, this isn’t enough. People could still see if they .. {moans} look. Oh fuck my pussy gets so wet.. I don’t care if anybody sees this.

(comment): We hear her opening the zip of her suit trousers and we start to hear some wet sounds as she touches her pussy

[woman]: Oh yeah.. Like this I can put my hands inside my panties.. Oh fuck .. my pussy is so wet! {moans}.

(comment): We can hear her moan and play with her wet pussy for a while

[woman]: Mmh.. {moans} this feels so good.. I’m grinding my pussy.. and I tease my {moans} ..clit! Oh fuck.. I wish I could could right now.. I.. put my fingers… inside .. {wet sound}.. {moans}.

(comment): We hear her fingering herself a bit. Then we hear her pulling her fingers out.

[woman]: I think I could come like this.. {moans}.. grinding this vibrating bulge on my seat.. grinding my wet pussy.. {moans}.. A.. Assistant {beeps} .. physical pleasure to level 3.

[assistant]: Setting physical pleasure level 3. Say “faster” to increase speed or “slower” to reduce the speed.

(comment): We hear mechanical sounds..

[woman]: Wh.. what is that.. the seat underneath has opened up and.. there is a fucking rabbit dildo underneath {breathes}. You cannot be serious about this.

(comment): Another mechanical sound as the dildo starts to move up and down

[woman]: It.. it’s starting to move.. but I still have my pants on.. I’m so horny right now.. I want to get fucked. I could just slide my pants down far enough to get it in..

(comment): We hear some rustling as she pulls down her pants..

[woman]: Oh, and it’s already moistened.. I wonder how it feels inside me..

Oh .. ah {moans as the dildo slides in}.. oh fuck.. it’s inside my pussy.. the rabbit ears.. {moans} press against my clit.. I can feel it jamming in between .. {moans}

(comment): We hear slow wet sounds as the dildo starts to fuck her.

[woman]: Oh yeah.. this is what my pussy needed! {moans} Mmh.. fuck my pussy… faster! {beeps}

Oh shit.. I’m getting so wet. With it could go deeper {beeps}. {moans loud with surprise because it got deeper} fuck..! {moans along} ..

Faster {beeps} .. {moans along}

(comment): Sounds get faster..

[woman]: Oh fuck, yes.. I.. I’m getting close.. {moans}. Oh yeah.. fuck my pussy.. {moans and catches her breath as she gets closer}

(comment): Increase intensity as you like.. put in some “faster” or “deeper” commands accompanied by “beeps” and make her having an orgasm.

[woman]: Oh fuck, yeah. This was .. incredibly.. my pussy feels so .. fucked.. I guess I.. should go to the hotel first before getting to the office..

(comment): Sounds fade out

\- END -


End file.
